Well Worth The Wait
by crbmyenthusiasm
Summary: Casey and Derek have a schedule to keep. Casey is late, but Derek isn't going anywhere. He knows when she does get there it will have been well worth the wait. Dasey! R&R! I disclaim, I own nothing.


**A/N: This is my first LWD fanfic. So please review.**

_I don't want you, but I need you. Don't want to kiss you, but I need to. Though you do me wrong now, my love is strong now. You've really got a hold on me._

_ -Smokey Robinson_

5 Minutes Late

He took a look around the broom closet he was holed up in, all the while shaking his head in disbelief. This whole situation was so unlike him, so out of character, that he couldn't help but chuckle. It was absurd really; Derek Venturi didn't wait around for anybody, especially some girl. Girls loved him, guys wanted to be him—he was Fonzie, before Richie emasculated him. But, he reasoned, Casey wasn't just some girl.

7 Minutes

He knew why she was doing this, he always did. Whether he was waiting in the game's closet, an empty classroom, or the stacks in the library, he would always have to wait for her to show. Casey MacDonald, the girl who set her alarm clock to go off fifteen minutes earlier than was necessary, couldn't ever seem to make it to their um… rendezvous on time.

9 Minutes

He didn't blame her, in fact he completely understood. _This_ was the only time she had any power, any control. In school he was a god and she was a grade grubbing klutz. At home he got what he wanted and she got no respect. Even in malls, in parks, on the street, people knew who he was. And, well, people knew she was his loser stepsister- they pitied him for it. She was constantly catching hell, while he was catching breaks, so, no; it wasn't hard for him to understand at all.

11 Minutes

He knew how it would be when she finally came, the girl was truly predictable. She'd come in wearing a smirk that rivaled his own in smugness. Then, she'd press against him, nuzzling her face against his neck, brushing her lips against him, but never actually kissing him. She wouldn't run her fingers through his hair, because she new how much he loved that and these times were about her, not him. Urging him with her body, she'd get him to pick her up. Her legs would circle his waist, but she wouldn't wrap her arms around his back—instead she'd place them behind her own back and lace her fingers with his. And then, when neither of them could take her teasing kisses anymore, that's when they would _really_ kiss and release the passion that had been building inside of them both all day.

_That_ is what kept him from leaving.

5 Minutes

Casey looked at her watch as she leaned against her looker in the now empty hallway, and couldn't help but give a small smile at what she saw. She knew she was late, and she knew that Derek knew that she did it on purpose. But, that didn't stop her. It would do him some good to wait, Casey reasoned, especially for a girl. Everywhere he went people catered to his every whim, but she refused to be one of his yamps. He would have to wait if he wanted her.

7 Minutes

She hated him sometimes for what he did to her, for how he made her feel- _this_ was his punishment. She was Casey MacDonald, early-bird-worm-catching, straight 'A' getting, house cleaning, perfect daughter Casey. But he had turned her into a late-arriving, class cutting, work-slacking, slutting-it-up-with-her-step-brother Casey. Sometimes she couldn't even recognize herself anymore.

9 Minutes

Casey knew that he knew how she felt—that she hated him sometimes—but she knew he understood, because he felt the same way too. He didn't want to be in 'like' with his step-sister, who does? She could see the hate in his eyes whenever they kissed, whenever they passed each other in the halls, whenever he saw another guy hitting on her… They were caught in the type of cycle where 'hate' was bound to be felt.

11 Minutes

But, Casey could see the love too. She saw it whenever he brushed her hair back from her face, and when he would close his eyes and rest his forehead against her's after a kiss, and when he'd grudgingly help her out of whatever embarrassing situation she managed to get herself in. It was what she saw during those moments that kept her ditching class and coming to the broom closet.

It was that same love that kept her from making Derek wait too long.

15 Minutes

Casey took a deep breath and made sure to give a cautious glance to the hallway before opening the door to the broom closet.

"You're late," Derek said as she closed the door.

"I know."

She closed the distance between them, losing her book bag and jacket along the way. As usual, when he reached out to grab her, Casey brushed his hands away and began nuzzling her face against his neck.

"You know," Derek said closing his eyes, "you are the only girl I'd wait for."

It wasn't a declaration of unconditional love, or even an offer of commitment, but it was sweet, sort of anyway, and it probably was as close to telling her he cared about her that Derek was going to get, at least for now—Casey figured it was enough for her.

Pulling back slightly, she looked at him for a moment before murmuring "Good."

When he picked her up and started to respond to her teasing kisses with frenzied, urgent ones of his own, she suddenly broke contact and pulled back again.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just," she started to blush, "you know, you are the only guy I'd cut class for."

"Good."

"Okay."

"So, uh, where were we…"

He was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Casey couldn't help but give in to the smile tugging at her lips.

"I think we were just about here," Casey said before leaning forward and biting down on his neck, hard.

"Oh, yeah, how could I have forgotten…?"

**THE END**

**A/N: Let me know what you think; reviews are always welcome.**

**FYI: a "yamp" is a young tramp, an easy girl (just in case anybody didn't know)**


End file.
